yokai gaia memory's the new W
by Celery-13
Summary: Tsukune has not become a yokai yet but today he well become something that will change his world. He will become a kamen rider, the only problem is that he has to share this power with his friends. The people who love him, people who wish to protect him and people who want to give be more then friends.


Tsukune has not become a yoki yet but today he well become something that will change his world. He will become a kamen rider, the only problem is that he has to share this power with his friends. The people who love him, people who wish to protect him and people who want him to give them more than just his friendship.

Chapter one Tsukune + Moka = Cyclone Joker

It's been one week sents Tsukune and his friends Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore joined the newspaper club. Life in a monster school was like a living hell for Tsukune if it was not for his friends. They always seemed to put a smile on his face, even when there life was one the line these monsters filed this human boy with light. We start our story with Tsukune and his friends getting ready for a journey into the human world. Tsukune started to wait on the girls as he seen an explosion just off compass. The only thought going through his head was someone needs help. He ran off compass grounds past a single sign that said *fairy tail gaia plant*.

He then seen a building covered in flames as the wind started to pick up. A woman dressed in a white suit, with a white fedora. Holding a two briefcase appeared running out the building as gunshots were heard. The woman then smiled as her black hat was sent flying into the wind. Her pink hair fell down, her eyes glowed a bright green, a soft smile appeared on her faces as she dropped the briefcase she then draw a usb drive from her coat pocket. She then pressed a button on the usb as she said "henshin!" *Skull* She then put the usb in a slot on her belt *skull*. She then started to be covered in a dark purple light before changing into an armored woman. She then started to stand with one hand held out before saying "count all your sins."

Tsukune watched as the woman charged back into the building. He was then about to turn round as two monsters attacked him their faces covered in a black bone like mask. One then went to strict Tsukune as he moved back. The second then pulled out a gun before saying "die!" Tsukune then fell back as the briefcase open. With a flash of purple light Tsukune was then changed… *joker* Two gun shots hit Tsukune but the bullets just bounced off. Tsukune then started to feel power flow through him as the masked attacks charged for him. Tsukune then started to hear moka in his mind say "show them their place Tsukune!"

Tsukune then punched one in the face sending it back as the second ready to kick Tsukune only this time Tsukune grabbed the kick before punching its kneecaps breaking it in two. Tsukune then started to feel wired as the form he was in falled. He then turned to face the briefcase as the woman reappeared she then smiled as she said "so you become Joker I was going to give that to my Daughter but it chose you Mr?"

Tsukune then looked at the woman before saying "Aono Miss?"

The woman smiled as she said "Bloodriver and your from yokai academy right, tell me do you know Moka Akashiya?" Tsukune was then about to say something as monsters charged from the building. She then looked at Tsukune before saying "Mr Aono it's time for you to Henshin again, just do as I do." *skull* Tsukune looked at his hands to see a black usb with a purple J on it he then pressed the button as it said *joker*. They then put the usb's in the belts as she said "henshin!" Tsukune then did the same as he said "Henshin!" *skull* *Joker*

Bloodriver then draw her gun before firing at the monsters Tsukune then started to fight them handed to hand. He was doing well for a 1st timer as a monster kicked him in the ribs. Tsukune then started to get mad as he said "ok that's it know your place!" He then started to feel his lift arm act on its own as it removed his Joker usb and put it in a slot at the side of his belt. *joker maximum drive* His left hand was then covered in purple energy as he punched the monster. He then turned to attack the ground of monsters before pressing the side of his belt again. *joker maximum drive* His left leg started to glow as he jumped in the air. The woman rolled out the way as he dived bombed the monsters. With one kick they were no more. Tsukune then started to stand as he said "there is your place the ground!"

He then changed back as the woman smiled saying "your not too bad Mr Aono but I think we should get out of here before more show up." Tsukune nodded as he picked up the two briefcase. The both looked at one another before running off to yokai academy. They got to the bus stop they seen the newspaper club mins Gin were waiting on the yokai bus to the human world. It was then a monster appeared from the outlands. Tsukune then turned to face the others as he said "it looks like it's my turn to protect you all." Tsukune then draw the joker usb only for the monster to punch him into the others. The briefcase still in hand. It then fell from his hands as a flash of light covered the girls. Moka green, Kurumu yellow, Mizore light aqua, and Yukari blue. It was then the seen belts on their torsos. And a usb in each hand only they were the colors of light that hit them. It was then Tsukune started to stand as he said "henshin" *joker*.

He put the usb in his belt but did not change. He looked around as Moka looked at her hands before saying "henshin!" Not really knowing what to do she copied Tsukune. *Cyclone* She put the usb in her belt as she fell to the ground. Tsukune then started to run to her as he changed the wind around then blow like a cyclone around Tsukune as he stood there holding his hand before him. He then started to feel strange as he looked at his hands. Green and black. He then looked at the monster as he started to hear Moka say "what happen, why am I over hear?"

It was then Tsukune looked the monster as he tried to run. As he seen that the left side of his body stay still. It was then Moka said "I think we are one and the same now Tsukune." The monster then dived into attack them. It was then Tsukune said "one two three kick." Like a flash of light Tsukune right foot kicked the monster. It was then Tsukune then said "Trust me I can handle this." Moka then smiled as she said "ok go Tsukune."

With full control Tsukune charged at the monster with the woman from before smiling next to it. She then draw her gun before saying "know your place." *skull maximum drive* She then fired the gun right into the monster's face. It then started to explode into nothing. She then looked at the green and black fighter as she said "Drive over!" The form then disappeared as he pink hair started to fall. Her red lips formed a smile as she said "Go work W."

Tsukune then pulled out his driver as he and Moka said "Drive over!"

It was then Tsukune changed back into his normal form as Moka started to rise. She then ran over to Tsukune as the young vampire said "Tsukune!" Moka then jumped on Tsukune as he catch her in his arms. She then started to bit down his neck sucking some of his blood. Tsukune then moaned her name with a hint of pain in his voice "Moka..." The older woman laughed only for the girls to run and grab Moka dragging her off Tsukune. The blood started to drip from his neck as Mizore jumped on him saying "I'll make you feel better Tsukune-kun."

Kurumu just started to get angry only to pull Mizore before pushing Tsukune's face into her round over sized breasts. Kurumu then smiled as she said "you were so manly Tsukune."

Yukari started to get mad as she summoned a frying pan to hit the blue haired Succubus. Yukari then started to hold out the USB she was given as she said "what does this button do Tsukune?" Yukari pressed the button *Trigger*. Yukari smiled as she said "henshin!" Copying Moka and Tsukune putting the USB in her belt. She then started to glow blue as she fell to the ground. Tsukune then was covered in blue and purple light as he changed back into W.

*Trigger* *Joker*

The blue and black armored warrior started turn as Yukari started to think pervert started to make Tsukune feel weird as he said "drive off!" Tsukune then jumped back as he said "Yukari never do that when I am not ready for it."

Yukari started to rise as she smiled looking up at Tsukune. It was then the bus started to stop next to all their bags. They all walked over the the bus as Bloodriver said "look like it's time for you all to leave."

They then nodded as there as Miss Nekonome appeared out from the school pathway. She then smiled as said "get ready everyone." They all nodded as Moka turned to look at the older woman she then smiled. The pink haired woman started to walk away as Tsukune said "Hi Miss bloodriver you forgot this." Holding the second briefcase in hand. Bloodriver just smiled as she said "I trust you both with it Aono, Moka I'll see you around." She then put her white fedora before walking off into the red moon light.

The teen monsters and one human then jumped into the buss bags in hand as Tsukune started to smile. He then said "I am going home" To himself. Kurumu then jumped onto the sit next to him as she said "Tsukune-kun will you keep me company on the ride to the human world?" Tsukune just nodded not wanting to anger Kurumu. Moka and Yukari sit in the sits in front of him as Mizore sit down behind them. Tsukune then started to feel strange. His mind started to fill with fear knowing he was still just a human. He then started to hold the black USB. The others then did the same pulling out there USB's as the USB's glowed. They removed they then all pressed the button as the second briefcase said *Heat, Metal*.

End of chapter one

Next time the witch of heat

A fire burns through out the heart of a young witch.

As she see the evil of her mistress has and wishes to do.

Kill every human and every yoki.

Can this witch change the course of this plan or will she have to kill the one who saved her.

Thanks for reading how you had fun…


End file.
